


[Podfic] piling sandbags on parapets

by alessandriana, sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "It's really not that bad," Shiro said.Keith shot him a look of raging disbelief. "Pidge said you got tortured."(Episode tag for Fall of the Castle of Lions/Tears of the Balmera.)





	[Podfic] piling sandbags on parapets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [piling sandbags on parapets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418539) by [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana). 



> Art by pentapus

Length: 00:20:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/piling%20sandbags%20on%20parapets.mp3) (19 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/piling%20sandbags%20on%20parapets.m4b) (9.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
